Regeneration
Die Regeneration ist eine Fähigkeit, die die Rasse der Time Lords vom Planeten Gallifrey besitzt. Die genaue Herkunft der Regenerationsfähigkeit ist nicht geklärt, da sowohl genetische Experimente Rassilons, wie auch das Reisen im Zeit-Vortex als Gründe genannt werden. Neben dem Doctor und dem Master sah man in der Serie nur noch Romana, Melody Pond, Borusa und den General als regenerierte Time Lords. Übersicht Generelle Information Wenn ein Time Lord schwer verletzt wird und diese Verletzungen zum Tode führen würden, regeneriert der Körper zu einer vollständig intakten Form, die jedoch ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild vollkommen verändert hat. Es kommt zu psychischen und mentalen Veränderungen. Unter Umständen wechseln Time Lords auch ihr Geschlecht - bekannte Beispiele sind: *der Korsar *Pavo *der Master *der General *der Doctor Wenn ein Time Lord während einer Regeneration tödlich verwundet wird, stirbt er. Jeder Time Lord kann sich zwölf Mal regenerieren - dies bezeichnet man als den Regenerationszyklus. Es gibt die Möglichkeiten, die Lebensspanne eines Time Lords darüber hinaus zu verlängern. So kann der Hohe Rat von Gallifrey einen Time Lord mit einem zusätzlichen Regenerationszyklus ausstatten. Besonders findige Time Lords fanden andere Möglichkeiten, ihre Lebensspanne zu verlängern. So existiert der Master gegenwärtig bereits in mindestens seiner 15. Inkarnation. Wie ihm dies genau gelang, ist bisher jedoch noch nicht bekannt. Besonders begabte Time Lords können während ihrer Regeneration ihr Aussehen frei wählen - bekannte Beispiel sind: *Romana - sie übernimmt das Aussehen der Prinzessin Astra von Atrios *der Doctor - er übernimmt in seiner zwölften Inkarnation das Aussehen von Lobus Caecilius *Roche - er übernimmt das Aussehen des Dritten Doctors Im 1996er Fernsehfilm versucht der Master als körperloses Wesen Besitz von einem anderen Time Lord-Körper (den des Doctors) zu ergreifen, um dessen Leben auch noch zu erhalten. Wie ihm das möglicherweise gelungen ist oder wie er stattdessen weitere Time Lord-Inkarnationen erreichen konnte, bleibt unklar. Auch geht aus dem Film hervor, dass die Existenz als körperloses Wesen nach dem Tod der 13. Inkarnation eines Time Lords nicht normal für einen Time Lord ist, da der Doctor nicht damit rechnet. Somit bleibt auch unklar, wie der Master bzw. ein Time Lord zu einem körperlosen Wesen werden kann. Möglicherweise erhielt er diese Fähigkeit von einem Morphant-Wesen, mit dem er kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Dies würde auch erklären, warum der Doctor davon überrascht war. Der Doctor selbst sucht ebenfalls nach einer Möglichkeit das Regenerationslimit zu brechen, als er sein Exil auf Trenzalore durchlebt. Bei einem der Experimente spaltet er allerdings unbeabsichtigt seine dunkle Persönlichkeit ab und erschafft dadurch den Valeyard. Hintergründe Es gibt unterschiedliche Erklärungen woher die Regenerationsfähigkeit stammt. Am häufigsten wird auf genetische Experimente von Rassilon verwiesen. Dieser suchte nach einen Weg verletzte oder irreversibel beschädigte Zellen zu heilen. Schließlich kam er auf die Idee sich selbst replizierende Zellen in einen dritten Helixstrang innerhalb der gallifreyanischen DNS zu implantieren. Diese Fähigkeit gab er jedoch nur der Elite der sich formenden Gesellschaft. Zudem baute er von Anfang an die Beschränkung auf insgesamt zwölf Regenerationen ein, um damit auf langer Sicht zu starken Zellverfall verhindern zu können. (Zagreus, The Crystal Bucephalus) In einer anderen Erwähnung heißt es, dass Rassilon einen Retrovirus geschaffen hat, der allen Gallifreyanern die Fähigkeit der Regeneration gibt, solange sie den Prozess überleben. Nach dieser Erzählung ließ Rassilon den Virus kurz nach Omegas Verschwinden auf die Bevölkerung los, gegen den Willen des Anderen. Wie der Andere befürchtet hatte, tötete der Virus einen Großteil der Bevölkerung und nur die wenigen Überlebenden erhielten die Fähigkeit. (The Scrolls of Rassilon) Eine komplett andere Erklärung wird vom Elften Doctor gegeben, der die Regenerationsfähigkeit auf den jahrhundertelangen Einfluss der Strahlungen des Zeit-Vortex auf die frühen Time Lords zurückführt. Damit würde erklärt, warum Melody Pond diese Fähigkeit besitzt, obwohl sie keine Time Lady ist. (A Good Man Goes To War) Der Hohe Rat ist auf bisher unbekannte Art und Weise in der Lage die für die Regeneration nötige Energie zu transferieren und zeigt dies, in dem er u.a. sowohl dem Master, wie auch dem Doctor einen neuen Zyklus bereitstellt. Grundlage hierfür ist die Annahme, dass die Energie für jede Regeneration einzeln in den Körperzellen gespeichert ist. (Mawdryn Undead, The Five Doctors, The Time of the Doctor) Während einer Regeneration Die Regeneration selbst geht unterschiedlich vonstatten, je nachdem wie und wodurch der Time Lord verletzt wurde. So kann sie sowohl kurz und in einem Ruck passieren, allerdings auch mit einer gewaltigen Energieexplosion stattfinden, die alles in der näheren Umgebung in Mitleidenschaft ziehen kann. Generell scheint es, als wären die ersten vier Regenerationen schwächer, doch ab der fünften nimmt die Zerstörungskraft des Energieausbruchs rapide zu. So brechen die ersten vier Inkarnationen des Doctors zusammen und "blenden" dann in die nächste über, ohne dass Personen oder Objekte in ihrer Nähe in Gefahr sind. Ab der fünften Regeneration wird der Doctor von farbiger Energie umgeben, bei der siebten bereits von Blitzen und ab der achten ist die Energie bereits so stark, dass er die anwesenden Mitglieder der Schwesternschaft von Karn bittet zurückzutreten. Diese Bitte wiederholt er auch bei seiner zehnten und elften Regeneration. Seine zwölfte (und somit eigentlich letzte "natürliche") ist schließlich nicht nur wegen der Verstrahlung sondern auch durch diese Entwicklung die stärkste seines ersten Regenerationszyklus. Die erste "unnatürliche" (da die erste eines zweiten Zyklus) Regeneration kam in zwei Schüben: Einen enorm zerstörerischen Energieausbruch, bei der diese sogar flüssig schien und einer plötzlichen, eher wieder an die erste erinnernde, Veränderung der Erscheinung ohne große Energieabgabe. Die Regeneration wird von verschiedenen Time Lords und den verschiedenen Inkarnationen des Doctors als sehr schmerzvoll beschrieben. Der Siebte Doctor vergleicht das Gefühl weniger schmerzhaft, jedoch mehr mit einer rasanten Autofahrt: Man findet die Geschwindigkeit und die Beschleunigung gut, weiß jedoch, dass man dadurch sterben wird. Die erste Regeneration ist, auch wegen der Ausbildung des zweiten Herzens, die schmerzhafteste aller Regenerationen. (Death of the Doctor, The Room With No Doors, Unregenerate!) Durch die Regeneration wird der Körper verändert, da währenddessen in den Zellen spontane Fehler innerhalb der DNS vorkommen (ähnlich Clusterausfällen bei einer Festplatte), die korrigiert werden müssen. Dadurch nimmt der Time Lord ein anderes Aussehen, eine andere Körpergröße und ein anderes äußerliches Alter an. Zusätzlich dazu wird die bestehende Persönlichkeit aufgebrochen. Letzteres bedeutet, dass ein Time Lord immer die selbe Kernpersönlichkeit besitzt, deren einzelne Facetten sich jedoch unterschiedlich stark ausprägen und festigen. So kommt es, dass die Persönlichkeit einer Inkarnation sich von der der nächsten fundamental unterscheiden kann. Wie es beim Sechsten und Zwölften Doctor jedoch der Fall ist, kann die Kernpersönlichkeit auch wieder stärker hervortreten als bei vorherigen Inkarnationen. Durch die Veränderung der Persönlichkeit können jedoch auch Erinnerungen kurzzeitig oder längerfristig verloren gehen, bis der Doctor durch seine Begleiter oder einen Blick in sein Tagebuch daran erinnert wird. Auch Fähigkeiten sind nach einer Regeneration variable stark ausgebildet oder können sogar verschwinden. Dies zwang späteren Inkarnationen des Doctors mehrmals auf die Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten der dritten Inkarnation zuzugreifen, da diese in einigen Situationen nützlicher oder besser waren. Auch Vorlieben ändern sich, so ist der Elfte Doctor ein begeisterter Fußballspieler, während der Zwölfte Doctor den Sport langweilig findet. Während der Regeneration kommt es alledings nicht nur zu einer Veränderung des Aussehens und der Persönlichkeit, sondern auch zu einem kleinen Teil der inneren Physiologie (der Position der Organe). So scheint die Position der beiden Herzen im Brustkorb variabel zu sein. Time Lords geben während ihrer Regeneration eine große Menge an Lindos ab. Das ist ein Hormon, welches für die Regeneration verantwortlich ist. Neu regenerierte Time Lords können durch den Lindos erkannt werden. Die Sycorax (bzw. die Pilotenfische) konnten den neu regenerierten Zehnten Doctor durch den Lindos aufspüren. (The Eight Doctors, The Sirens of Time, Castrovalva, Spearhead from Space, The Power Of Three, The Christmas Invasion, Timewyrm: Genesys, The Crawling Terror, For Tonight We Might Die) Die Veränderung während der Regeneration ist schwer steuerbar und das Ergebnis variiert. So ist es möglich verlorene Körperteile nachwachsen zu lassen oder sogar zusätzliche hinzu zu bekommen. Ein Time Lord kann sich nach der Regeneration im Körper einer Time Lady wiederfinden oder von einem mittelalten Mann zu einem Greiß werden. Auch der umgekehrte Weg, von einem erwachsenen Time Lord zu einem Time Tot oder sogar Baby ist möglich. Auch die Änderung der Hautfarbe wurde bereits beobachtet. Grundlegend bleibt ein Time Lord jedoch immer in einer humanoiden Gestalt, mit nur wenigen Ausnahmen, die sich durch spezielle Umstände ergeben können. Am Anfang war der Prozess der Regeneration so instabil, das es dem genetischen Material anderer Spezies gelang, im Laufe der Zeit mit der normalen DNS eines Time Lords zu verschmelzen. So wurde der gallifreysche Priester I.M. Foreman mit jeder seiner Regenerationen menschlicher. Dieses Problem konnte schließlich überwunden werden, wodurch es nicht mehr möglich ist, das anderes Genmaterial in die bestehende Time Lord-DNS eingearbeitet wird. Dadurch, dass die die Regeneration so viele verschiedene Ergebnisse produzieren kann, versicherte sich der Elfte Doctor als erstes, dass sein Körper vollständig ist (wobei er kurzzeitig verschreckt meint eine Frau geworden zu sein), bevor er sich auf die Tatsache konzentrierte, dass die TARDIS gerade abstürzt. (The Time of the Doctor, The Doctor's Wife, Hell Bent, Let's Kill Hitler, Trial of the Valeyard, Interference - Book One, Interference - Book Two, The End of Time) Neben den offensichtlichen Gründen und Folgen der Regeneration (die Heilung des Körpers, das Überwinden von Vergiftungen oder Verstrahlungen), gibt es jedoch auch eine eher subtile Folge. Im Verlauf seines Lebens sammelt ein Time Lord Artron-Energie an. Die Regeneration resettet das Level der Artron-Energie, bevor diese ein zu hohes Niveau erreicht. Auch andere Einflüsse, wie Gedankenmanipulation oder die Verbindung zwischen einem Time Lord und einem mental starken Gegner können durch die Regeneration aufgelöst werden. Dies gilt jedoch nicht für Immunitäten. Wird ein Time Lord, egal in welcher Inkarnation, für eine Krankheit oder ein Gift immun, so behält er diese Immunität bis zum Ende seines letzten Lebens. (Empire of Death, The Brink of Death, Revenge of the Swarm) Nachwirkungen In den ersten Stunden können Time Lords an Verwirrung, fehlerhaftes Verhalten, Bewusstlosigkeit oder Gedächtnisverlust leiden, dieser Zustand wird auch als Post-Regenerationstrauma bezeichnet. Außerdem kann es bis zu 15 Stunden dauern, bis die Regeneration endgültig abgeschlossen ist. In dieser Zeitspanne ist es einem Time Lord möglich, auch verlorene Körperteile (aufgrund der Restenergie) wieder neu zu bilden (wie eine Hand) beziehungsweise sich mit der überschüssigen Energie zu verteidigen (was die frisch regenerierte River Song eindrucksvoll zeigt). Auch kann es für einen frisch regenerierten Time Lord schwer sein seinen neuen Körper zu steuern, wie der Elfte Doctor zeigt, nachdem er versehentlich in einen Baum rennt. Durch die überschüssige Energie ist der frische Körper allerdings widerstandsfähiger, was sowohl das Rennen in einen Baum, wie auch das Fallen von einem Baum (wie es dem Zwölften Doctor passiert ist) ungefährlicher macht; wie auch stärker: Der Vierte Doctor kann einen Ziegelstein ohne Probleme zerbrechen, während es dem Achten Doctor ein leichtes ist eine Stahltür direkt nach seiner Regeneration aufzubrechen. Beides wäre in vollkommen stabilisierten Zustand nicht möglich. (z.B. Castrovalva; The Christmas Invasion, Let's Kill Hitler, The Eleventh Hour, Deep Breath, Robot, Doctor Who) Besonders der Doctor ist für dieses Post-Regenerationstrauma anfällig, da bis auf seine siebte Inkarnation (bevor diese von der Rani einen Drogencocktail bekam), keine einzige seiner Inkarnationen von Anfang an ganz bei Sinnen ist. So litt seine zweite an einer schnell verfliegenden Gedächtnisstörung, die dritte an Ohnmachtsattacken, die vierte an einem Delirium, die fünfte an einer Persönlichkeitskrise (plus Ohnmachtsattacken), die sechste an Wahnvorstellungen und enormen Stimmungsumschwüngen, die siebte (ausgelöst durch den Drogencocktail) an Gedächtnislücken und die achte hatte praktisch überhaupt keine Erinnerungen mehr. Seine Krieger- und seine neunte Inkarnation schienen den Prozess relativ gut verkraftet zu haben, im Gegenteil zur zehnten die unmittelbar nach der Regeneration unkontrollierbar wirkte und unter langer Bewusstlosigkeit litt. Die elfte Inkarnation kam, bis auf ein kleines Problem mit Geschmacksverirrung auch recht gut zurecht; im Gegensatz zur zwölften, die vergaß wie man die TARDIS steuert, Gedächtnisprobleme hatte und in einem Zustand akutem Deliriums war. (The Power of the Daleks, Spearhead from Space, Robot, Castrovalva, The Twin Dilemma, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who, The Night of the Doctor, The Beast of Babylon/''Rose, ''Born Again/''The Christmas Invasion, ''The Eleventh Hour, Deep Breath) Auch nach der Regeneration ist die Zellstruktur eines Time Lords noch instabil. Sollte ihm während dieser Zeit etwas passieren (wie ein Schlag auf dem Kopf), kann es passieren, dass der ganze regenerative Prozess von vorne beginnt. So fürchtete der Vierte Doctor nachdem er endlich aus dem Delirium aufgewacht ist und sich umgezogen hat, dass er ein zweites Mal regeneriert ist. Generell scheint Schlaf die beste Wahl zu sein, um die post-regenerative Phase unbeschadet zu überstehen. Auch der Aufenthalt in einem Zero Room kann während dieser Zeit, wenn sich der Körper und auch Verstand des Time Lords stabilisiert, helfen. Nur sollte während dieser Phase weder der Time Lord zu früh geweckt, noch aus dem Zero Room geholt werden, da es sonst zu starken Komplikationen und einem Rückfall kommt. Der Zwölfte Doctor erwähnte gegenüber Bill Potts, dass er nur nach einer Regeneration Schlaf brauchen würde. (The Power of the Daleks, Robot, Castrovalva, The Christmas Invasion, Knock Knock) In seltenen Fällen kann es vorkommen, dass es zu einem Fehler kommt, was es Persönlichkeiten früherer Inkarnationen erlaubt dauerhaft neben der aktuellen zu agieren. Dies passierte einem Time Lord, welcher als Eleven bekannt ist und dadurch in zu einem gefährlichen Kriminellen wurde. (The Eleven) Fehlschlagen der Regeneration Normalerweise heilt die Regeneration ihren Anwender, wird dieser jedoch zu schnell zu stark verletzt, bleibt ihm gar nicht Zeit um den regenerativen Prozess anzustoßen bevor er stirbt. So meinte Missy einmal, dass für ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und Clara Oswald zu Claras Sicherheit sechs Scharfschützen auf den umliegenden Dächern positioniert werden sollen, wobei vier auf ihre zwei Herzen und zwei auf ihren Hirnstamm zielen sollen um sie "auszuschalten". Später dann sollte sie durch einen ähnlichen simultanen Overkill (bestehend aus einem massiven Elektroschock) auf Carnathon hingerichtet werden. Der Achte Doctor starb, als er sich weigerte ein abstürzendes Schiff zu verlassen. Durch den Aufprall wurde er innerhalb eines Augenblicks getötet und später nur temporär von der Schwesternschaft von Karn wiederbelebt, damit sie ihn vor die Wahl einer unterstützten Regeneration oder des echten Todes stellen konnten. Der Neunte wurde ohne jede Chance der Verteidigung oder Flucht von Daleks umringt und wusste, dass das ausreichen würde. Eine alternative Version des Zehnten Doctors ertrank ohne der Möglichkeit einer Regeneration, als riesige Wassermassen über ihn hereinbrachen. Ein anderes Mal wollte sich der Zehnte Doctor in die CAL-KI als zusätzlicher "Speicher" einhängen, was River Song um jeden Preis verhinderte, da sie und der Doctor wussten, dass diese Tat ihn "ausbrennen" lassen würde und somit jede Regeneration unmöglich macht. (The Magician's Apprentice, Extremis, The Night of the Doctor, The Parting of the Ways, Turn Left, Forest of the Dead) Die Regeneration kann aber auch gestoppt werden, in dem der bereits regenerierende Time Lord nochmal massiv verletzt wird. Dies unterbricht die Regeneration und führt zum sofortigen Tod. Ein vermeintlicher Elfter Doctor (in Wahrheit die Teselecta, die ihn und den ganzen Prozess glaubhaft mimte) wurde durch einen Schuss nach Einsetzen der Regeneration getötet. River merkte dazu an, dass der Doctor bereits tot war, jedoch den Wechsel in den nächsten Körper nicht schaffte. Eine Time Lady wurde während ihrer ersten Regeneration sowohl in ihr vorhandenes Herz, wie auch in die Position des kommenden gestochen, was sie sofort tötete. Generell scheint die Verletzung beider Herzen bereits so massiv zu sein, dass die Regeneration unmöglich wird. (The Impossible Astronaut, The Shadows of Avalon) Auch anders kann der Prozess verhindert werden: Als der Elfte Doctor erfährt, das Apalapucia wegen Chen-7 unter Quarantäne gestellt ist, erschrickt er, da diese tödlich für ihn ist. Auch Gifte, wie das des Judasbaumes, welches ihn 36 Minuten lang langsam tötet, oder das der Janis Dornen, unterdrücken die Regeneration. Der Master baute verschiedene Geräte, wie der Tissue Compression Eliminator (TCE) oder seinen Laserschraubenzieher, welche in der Lage sind Time Lords tödlich zu verwunden und demonstrierte das sogar seiner zukünftigen Version. Staser der Zitadellenwachen von Gallifrey sind ebenfalls unter einer bestimmten Konfiguration sofort tödlich. Die massive Verstrahlung durch die Metebelis-Kristalle in der Höhle des Anführers der Metebelis-Spinnen, plus eine zehn Jahre dauernde Irrfahrt durch den Zeit-Vortex sorgten beim Dritten Doctor dafür, dass seine Regeneration erst durch Hilfe von außen gestartet wurde. Die selbe Wikrung hat eine von den Daleks gebaute Strahlenwaffe, die die Regeneration verhindert. Desweiteren können Medikamente der Menschen für Time Lords problematisch sein, da sie giftig sind und gleichzeitig die Regeneration unterdrücken können. So dauert es eine gute Stunde, bis endlich die Regeneration vom Siebten auf den Achten Doctor einsetzt, der als Nachwirkung auch noch große Gedächtnisprobleme hat. Blutmangel ist ebenfalls eine Gefahr, weshalb Romana nach einem massiven Vampirangriff auf den Vierten Doctor dessen Tod befürchtet, bis seine anwesende achte Inkarnation ihm Blut spendete. Als der Zehnte Doctor die Plasmavore Florence Finnegan in eine Falle lockt, nimmt er in Kauf, dass sie sein Blut trinkt und wird von ihr durch den Blutverlust auch getötet, ohne das die Regeneration einsetzt. Er musste von seiner späteren Begleiterin Martha Jones wiederbelebt werden. Die Time Lady Ruath konnte aus dem gleichen Grund erst nach einer Bluttransfusion regenerieren. Die Regeneration kann außerdem auch nicht immer helfen. Sollte ein Time Lord über die Grenzen der Regenerationsfähigkeit hinaus verletzt werden, versucht jede seiner Zellen eigenständig die Regeneration anzustoßen, was zu tagelangen Qualen führt. Dies passierte dem Zwölftem Doctor (bzw. Teleporterkopien von ihm), welcher in seiner Beichtscheibe vom Schleier verfolgt und verletzt wurde. Die Verletzungen waren massiv und so stark, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu regenerieren. Auch ein Schuss in den Kopf, wenn nicht sofort tödlich, führt zu diesem Zustand, in dem keine eigene Regeneration mehr möglich ist. (The Girl Who Waited, Let's Kill Hitler, The Evil One, The Deadly Assassin, The Doctor Falls, Planet of the Spiders, X and the Daleks, Doctor Who, The Eight Doctors, Smith and Jones, Goth Opera, Heaven Sent, Dead of Winter) Neben diesen Einwirkungen kann es aber noch einen viel banaleren Grund haben, warum eine Regeneration nicht stattfindet oder fehlschlägt: Dem Fehlen von Energie. Die Regeneration setzt das Level der Artron-Energie zurück, da diese zum Teil für die Regeneration gebraucht wird. So kann zwar ein Time Lord noch Regenerationen seines Zyklus übrig haben, diese jedoch nicht nützen, wenn er nicht genügend Artron-Energie im Körper hat. Einen ähnlichen Effekt hat ein Artron-Inhibitor, welcher noch jahrzehntelang nachwirken kann. Die Varga-Pflanzen schafften es durch Evolution während des Ewigen Krieges sogar einen natürlichen Artron-Inhibitor zu produzieren und so Time Lords gefährlich zu werden. (The Banquo Legacy, Repeat Offender, Legion of the Lost) Daneben kann ein Time Lord aber auch freiwillig seine Regeneration unterdrücken. Dies erfordert entweder einen starken Willen oder einen ausdrücklichen Todeswunsch. Der Harold Saxon-Master war in der Lage nach einer Schussverletzung zu regenerieren, unterdrückte diese aber freiwillig, da er nicht für Jahrhunderte in der TARDIS des Doctors eingesperrt sein wollte. Der Zehnte Doctor unterdrückte seine Regeneration trotz massiver Verstrahlung, da er seine letzten Begleiter nochmal sehen wollte (und ihm allgemein die Regeneration nicht zusprach). Einen ähnlichen Grund hat die Handlung des Zwölften Doctors, der sich trotz massiver Verletzungen gegen die Regeneration stemmt, da er sich nicht mehr verändern möchte und außerdem der Meinung ist, dass es für ihn endlich "Zeit wäre", weswegen er von der TARDIS zur Besinnung mit seiner ersten Inkarnation konfrontiert wird (welche die Regeneration zu diesen Zeitpunkt ebenfalls unterdrücken möchte). Eine wahnsinnig gewordene alternative Version des Sechsten Doctors unterdrückt nach Jahrzehnten der Folter seine Regeneration, als er sich freiwillig von einem Dalek erschießen lässt um diesem Albtraum zu entkommen. (Last of the Time Lords, The End of Time, The Doctor Falls, Twice Upon a Time, Jubilee) Neben der freiwilligen gibt es aber auch die unfreiwillige Unterdrückung, wie es der Fünfte Doctor während des letzten Stadiums seiner Spectroxvergiftung erlebt. Von dieser geschwächt, schafft er es nicht mehr dem Master zu widerstehen, welcher es schafft ihn in eine Gedankenwelt zu ziehen und seine Regeneration zu verzögern. Erst durch mentale Verbindungen zu seinen früheren Begleitern kann sich der Doctor daraus befreien und die Kontrolle über die Regeneration zurückerlangen; wie er meint, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor die Vergiftung diese unmöglich gemacht hat. (The Caves of Androzani, Circular Time: Winter) Bekannte Regenerationen Doctor Der Doctor hat bereits einen vollen Regenerationszyklus mit 13 Inkarnationen durchlebt, bekam jedoch einen zweiten mit unbekannter Anzahl neuer Regenerationen von den Time Lords nach einer kleinen Rede von Clara Oswald und sozusagen als Belohnung oder Wiedergutmachung für die über 900 Jahre, die er auf Trenzalore verbracht hat, mit der Absicht den Planeten zu verteidigen. Nach praktisch jeder seiner Regenerationen, ausgenommen der zu seiner siebten Inkarnation, erlebt der Doctor ein mehr oder weniger starkes Post-Regenerationstrauma. Romana Die Time Lady Romana hat die Fähigkeit, selbst eine Regeneration auszulösen und auch noch ihr Erscheinungsbild selbst zu bestimmen. Dabei hat sie keinerlei physischen oder psychischen Schwierigkeiten, direkt nach der abgeschlossenen Regeneration klar zu kommen (Destiny of the Daleks). Master Im Comic Doorway to Hell regeneriert der "erste" Master (die Inkarnation, die als erste in der Serie zu sehen war) nach einem Kampf mit dem Zwölften Doctor in seiner TARDIS. Allerdings erfährt man nicht, wie das Resultat dieser Regeneration aussieht. Nachdem er während des Zeitkrieges versehentlich ein Zeitparadoxon erschaffen hat, das von der gleichzeitig aktivierten Psilent Spieluhr verstärkt wird, regeneriert der Master durch die Nachwirkungen von einem Kind zu einem Mann, der sich später als Yana bezeichnet. (Fast Asleep) In der Episode Utopia sieht man, wie der Master sich regeneriert. Aus Yana wird Harold Saxon. Als derselbe Master in der Folge The Doctor Falls von seinem zukünftigen (weiblichen) Ich, Missy, tödlich verwundet wird, woraufhin er sein zukünftes Selbst entgültig tötet, regeneriert er vermutlich nun zu ebendieser Inkarnation. Delgado_Master_Regeneration_2.jpg|Der "erste" Master regeneriert in seiner TARDIS Master Zeitkrieg Yana Regeneration.jpg|Der Master regeneriert während des Zeitkrieges Master_regenerate.jpg|Der Yana-Master regeneriert sich K9 In der Episode Regeneration aktiviert K9 die Selbstzerstörung und regeneriert kurz darauf zu einem brandneuen Modell. Melody Pond Melody Pond wurde in der TARDIS gezeugt und hat deshalb Time Lord-Gene in sich, die ihr auch die Fähigkeit verleihen, sich zu regenerieren. Die erste Regeneration findet im Jahr 1969 statt - dorthin hatte Madame Kovarian sie als frisch geborenen Säugling gebracht und vor ihren Eltern und dem Doctor versteckt. Als ca. 10jährige begegenet sie ihrer Mutter Amy, die, ohne zu wissen, wer vor ihr steht auf sie schießt. Sie kann jedoch schwer verletzt fliehen und lebt fortan auf der Straße. Dort wird setzt kurz darauf die Regeneration ein. (Day of the Moon) 235 regeneration 1.jpg|Melodys Regeneration beginnt 235 regeneration 2.jpg|Melodys Regeneration in vollem Gange Melody wird zu dem Mädchen Mels, das auf bisher unbekanntem Weg in die 1980er Jahre nach Leadworth gelangt. Dort wird sie die beste Freundin von Amy und Rory - ihren Eltern. Als sie das Teenageralter erreichen, ist es Mels, die Amy den entscheidenden Hinweis gibt, dass Rory in sie verliebt sei, so dass aus den beiden ein Paar wird. Einige Jahre später treffen Amy und Rory den Doctor wieder - der auf der Suche nach der entführten Melody war. Auf diesen Moment wartete Mels nur, die dafür konditioniert wurde, den Doctor zu töten. Sie entführt kurzerhand den Doctor, Amy und Rory in der TARDIS und sie landen im Berlin des Jahres 1938, wo Mels angeschossen und lebensgefährlich verletzt wird. Die Regeneration setzt ein und aus Mels wird River Song - die später Ehefrau des Doctors (Let's Kill Hitler). Der Klon des Doctors In der Folge "The Doctors daughter" wird der 10. Doctor geklont und eine Time Lady entsteht aus den Genen des Doctors. Am Ende der Folge regeneriert sie, allerdings ohne die Gestalt zu verändern. Daraufhin macht sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Doctor und verspricht, zu rennen und niemals stehen zu bleiben. Es ist allerdings nicht geklärt worden, ob diese Selbstheilung durch eine Regenerations-Fähigkeit, oder durch das Terra-Formen ausgelöst wurde. Gründe der Regenerationen Doctor siehe Regenerationen des Doctors Master siehe Regenerationen des Masters Romana folgt Hinter den Kulissen Die Entstehung des Konzepts Aus produktionstechnischer Sicht wurde die Regeneration eingeführt, um den Hauptdarsteller der Serie wechseln zu können, ohne die Hauptfigur ändern zu müssen. Dies ist der wesentliche Unterschied zwischen Doctor Who und anderen Serien (z.B. Babylon 5). Ein weiterer Unterschied zu anderen Serien ist, dass dieser Wechsel inzwischen in die Handlung fest integriert ist, mit den Regenerationsfolgen und den Erwähnungen der Regenerationen. Es gab auch Serien, in denen der Hauptdarsteller bei selber Figur wechselte, wobei der Wechsel schlicht ignoriert wurde. Die Ursprünge dieses Konzepts geht auf John Wiles, dem Nachfolger von Verity Lambert, und zweitem Produzenten der Serie zurück. Dieser zeigte sich mit William Hartnells Arbeit unzufrieden und versuchte ihn, nach einer Androhung einige Monate zuvor, in The Celestial Toymaker rauszuschreiben. Dazu brachte er die Idee, dass der Doctor (verkörpert von Hartnell) durch den Spielzeugmacher verschwindet und später, von einem anderen Schauspieler gespielt, wieder auftaucht. Durch den vollständigen Wechsel des Produktionsteams im ersten Quartal 1966 und ein Veto des Head of Serials (des obersten Verantwortlichen für alle BBC-Serien) wurde dieser Wechsel verhindert. Das neue Produktionsteam sah sich jedoch einige Monate später durch die fortschreitende Krankheit Hartnells dazu genötigt doch einen Nachfolger für ihn zu finden und ein Konzept auszuarbeiten, die den Wechsel des Schauspielers plausibel (oder wenigstens narrativ) darstellt. Die erste Regeneration (auch wenn sie erst seit 1974 so genannt wird) wurde mit The Tenth Planet verwirklicht und bereits als natürlicher Teil des Lebenszyklus eines Time Lords dargestellt. Wer genau die Idee hatte es als Fähigkeit der Time Lords darzustellen (anstatt einfach als nicht näher erklärbare mystische Kraft wie es Wiles vorgesehen hatte) ist heute nicht mehr bekannt, wahrscheinlich entstand es während eines Brainstorming zwischen Innes Lloyd, Script Editor Gerry Davis und weiteren Mitarbeitern. Was sie hervorbrachten, war ein Konzept, in dessen Mittelpunkt eine metaphysische Veränderung (was später zur Regeneration wurde) steht. In einem ersten Dokument dazu hieß es, dass der Prozess für den Doctor unangenehm ist und er an viele schlimme Ereignisse seines bisherigen Lebens erinnert wird (als Beispiel nennt man hier einen galaktischen Krieg, der damals als Grund für die Flucht des Doctors mit seiner Enkelin von Gallifrey angeführt wurde). Auch heißt es in dem Dokument, dass diese Veränderung alle 500 Jahre eintreten soll und sich in etwa anfühlt wie ein schlechter LSD-Trip. Der Regenerationseffekt Die Visualisierung der Regeneration wurde jedes Mal dem verantwortlichen Produktionsteams und Regisseuren überlassen und nur durch die verfügbare Technik und das vorhandene Budget eingeschränkt. Aus diesem Grund sah jede der Regenerationen anders aus und die Effekte wurden mit der Zeit aufwendiger. Wie wichtig die Technik ist, sieht man daran, dass die ursprüngliche Regeneration in The Tenth Planet keinen Effekt besitzen sollte. Das Drehbuch sah vor, dass Hartnell zusammenbricht und dabei sein Gesicht mit dem Umhang verdeckt. Troughton sollte diesen dann am Anfang von The Power of the Daleks wegziehen und sich so offenbaren. Shirley Coward, welche für die Effekte zuständig war, konnte jedoch ihre Idee mit einer digital erwirkten Überblendung (für damalige Verhältnisse eine absolute Ausnahme) durchsetzen. Für diese musste Troughton kurzfristig für die letzten Dreharbeiten der letzten Folge von The Tenth Planet engagiert werden, was einen enormen Zeitdruck am Set und in der Effektabteilung verursachte. Erst Russell T Davies legte fest, dass das Aussehen der Regeneration vereinheitlicht werden soll, ein Konzept, welches von seinem Nachfolger Steven Moffat dankend angenommen wurde. Mit der vereinheitlichten Darstellung wurde ein weiteres storytechnisches Element geschaffen, welches es erlaubt Fake-Regenerationen oder Heilungen durch Regenerationsenergie darzustellen (etwas, was vor allem während Moffats-Ära zu sehen ist), ohne dies extra erklären zu müssen. Das Regenerationslimit Bereits sehr früh in der Serie, während der Ära des Vierten Doctors in The Deadly Assassin, wurde das Limit des Regenerationszyklus festgelegt. Damals dachte verständlicherweise kaum jemand, dass sich das Statement so festsetzen würde und die Serie überhaupt dreizehn Doctoren hervorbringt. Da dem nicht so war, führte dieses Limit zu einem größer werdenden Problem, welches unteranderem Russell T Davies zu umgehen versuchte. So wollte er dieses Limit mithilfe einer Aussage des Doctors in Death of the Doctor negieren, doch seine Textstelle wurde von den Fans breit ignoriert. Stattdessen verschärfte er das Problem weiter, in dem er den Zehnten Doctor eine Regeneration ohne Veränderung durchlaufen ließ. Steven Moffat suchte ebenfalls eine Lösung für dieses Problem und nutzte es, in dem er eine zusätzliche Inkarnation des Doctors erschuff, welche dessen Regenerationszyklus aufbrauchen würde. Damit machte er den Elften Doctor zur dreizehnten und eigentlich letzten Inkarnation. Diese Tatsache nutzte er für The Time of the Doctor, in welcher er schließlich das Limit nicht aufhob, jedoch durchbrach. Damit die Problematik in Zukunft nicht nochmal aufkommt, ließ Moffat in späteren Folgen offen, ob der neue Regenerationszyklus des Doctors dem alten Limit folgt und somit wieder nur aus zwölf Regenerationen besteht oder kein Limit mehr besitzt, welches theoretisch dafür sorgt, dass die Serie ewig laufen könnte. en:Regeneration cs:Regenerace es:Regeneración pt:Regeneração ro:Regenerare fr:régénération Kategorie:Fähigkeiten Kategorie:Biologie